


Lie-In

by gracerene



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom James Sirius Potter, Community: wand_in_a_knot, Established Relationship, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Morning Sex, POV James Sirius Potter, Post-Hogwarts, Top Teddy Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 21:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11134845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: James and Teddy enjoy a quiet morning in bed.





	Lie-In

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Morning Sex" for the 2017 [wand_in_a_knot](http://wand-in-a-knot.livejournal.com/22848.html) 24-hour HP porn challenge on LJ.
> 
> Thanks to the wonderful alisanne for the inspiring prompt! It is so ungodly hot where I live right now (by my standards at least) so I decided to write some winter porn to get me through this difficult time. 
> 
> <3 to kitty_fic for the super speedy beta!

James wakes up shivering, little tremors vibrating through his arms, chest, and feet where his bare skin is exposed to the frigid air of the room. He scowls, patting around for the blankets as he squints into the pale gray dawn. It's late January, which means it's past time for James to be up if the sun's already risen. Then again, it _is_ a Saturday, and there's no law that says James has to be up early every day of the week. It won't kill him to have a bit of a lie-in.

He finally locates the blankets, every one of which is wrapped tight around his bed companion like a burrito. James scowls. If he'd known Teddy was such a bloody blanket hog from the start, James might not have been so keen to move in together. He tugs, perhaps a bit harder than necessary, and manages to dislodge a corner of blanket, just enough for him to scoot underneath. James presses his back against the burning length of Teddy's body and hums in quiet contentment as warmth radiates through him. Who is he kidding? Teddy could murder somebody, and James would only ask if he needed help hiding the body.

James can't quite manage to slip back into sleep after his desperate battle with the blankets, but he isn't bothered. These are the kind of moments James likes best, when everything is quiet and still and perfect. He's toasty warm now, solidly locked to Teddy's chest with a heavy arm across his stomach. It's raining outside, the steady downpour causing the muzzy light coming in from the window to waver and flicker as rain drops disturb the diffuse rays. The faint sound of droplets is surprisingly comforting, all the more so because James is cosy in bed. 

Their bedroom is still freezing—neither of them can cast a Warming Charm that lasts all night, and their bedroom doesn't have a fireplace—and the chill nips at his exposed nose, but it's not enough to motivate him to reach out of his cocoon of warmth for his wand. James is content to lie there, his eyelids heavy and lazy, his mind drifting somewhere between wakefulness and sleep.

Given his drowsy state, James isn't entirely sure how much time passes, or when, exactly, the sleeping man behind him begins to wake. He does, however, jolt to full awareness when soft lips brush across the sensitive junction between his neck and shoulder. Teddy gently grinds his hips into James's backside, and James becomes suddenly, startlingly cognisant of the morning wood prising between his cheeks. His breath hitches, and Teddy's entire body seems to vibrate with his responding chuckle.

"Morning, sweetheart," Teddy rumbles in James's ear, voice low and sleepy. "Sleep well?"

James hums and nods. "Yeah. You?"

"I slept fine," Teddy murmurs as his hips continue to grind into James. The arm draped across James's stomach moves down to tug at James's sleep pants, and James wriggles until he's completely naked. He can practically hear the pleased smile in Teddy's voice as he continues, "Waking up's even better."

"Is it?" James asks blithely, smothering a smile as he blinks innocently over his shoulder at Teddy. "Doesn't seem to be anything special so far."

Teddy shoots him a broad grin, and James's belly does a Woollongong Shimmy. "You're such a little shit," Teddy says fondly as he summons a bottle of lube. It's hard enough to do magic wandless and nonverbal, let alone while bantering with your boyfriend, and James's hardening cock fully stiffens at the impressive display. Teddy flashes James a self-satisfied smirk. Nothing turns him on more than Teddy's casual mastery of magic, and Teddy is fully aware of it, the smug bastard. 

Oiled fingers circle James's rim, sliding inside with little resistance. They fucked hard last night, flying high on James's (and the Arrows') victory over the Montrose Magpies. James is still loose and wet with traces of lube and come that his hasty Cleaning Charm hadn't cleared away. He shudders as Teddy pets him from the inside out, slicking him up with every tender press. His arse is still a bit sore, but James likes his sex with a tinge of pain, and every twist of Teddy's wrist sends shocks of pleasure racing up his spine.

"Still unimpressed?" Teddy asks as his fingers stroke over James's prostate.

James gasps, and the air around him seems to shimmer with sudden heat. His entire body burns with need and desire, the earlier chill of the room completely forgotten.

"I'd be more impressed if you fucked me."

Teddy tuts in his ear as his fingers slide out of James's arse. James whines. "You know, I have half a mind to leave you just like this," Teddy muses. "Give myself a nice wank and teach you a lesson about that smart mouth of yours."

Someday, Teddy might actually follow through on his threats, but today is not that day. James can feel him shoving down his sleep pants, and the thick weight of his bare cock slaps against James's arsecheeks as it springs free. James knows he isn't the only one who wants this. 

"I thought you liked my mouth."

Teddy smiles and cups James's chin, tilting his head back so Teddy can kiss him long and wet and filthy. James is panting by the time Teddy pulls away, and Teddy's eyes are all pupil. _Fuck_ , James wants him.

"Yeah," Teddy whispers. "I like your mouth." He pulls back, adjusts a bit, and then the thick head of his cock is at James's rim, easing its way inside and stretching James wide. "Like your arse, too."

They both moan when Teddy bottoms out, his pubic hair scratching against James's skin. It feels brilliant, being so full, Teddy's thick cock splitting him open. After last night, James feels the stretch even more acutely, and it only serves to enhance the pleasure building up inside him.

Teddy moves, thrusting into him slow and sweet and deep. This isn't the frenzied, frantic fucking of last night. No, this is something to be savoured, something to soak in. Teddy's hand slides down James's chest to wrap around his cock, his lips trail hot, open-mouthed kisses across James's neck, and James arches back into the unending press of Teddy's cock with shameless abandon. It's all deliciously satisfying, and James never wants it to end, even as the onset of his orgasm begins to take him over.

James comes all over Teddy's fingers with a soft cry, his arse clenching down on the solid length still pistoning inside him. He goes lax afterwards, his body molding against the mattress as Teddy's gentle pace begins to gain steam. The drag of Teddy's cock against all his sensitive places makes James's entire body glow white-hot, pleasure and pain see-sawing back and forth until every nerve-ending seems ready to explode. Thankfully, Teddy explodes first, his climax leaving him sated and heavy atop James's prone form.

They lie there tangled together for a long while, the hard press of Teddy's body keeping James warm as the glacial temperature of the air begins to make itself known once more. The rain is still pouring outside, a steady drizzle that paints the world outside their window in muted shades. James watches the play of light and shadow as he listens to the faint patter of raindrops and the steady cadence of Teddy's breaths. As lovely as it is to lie entwined as the morning rolls over them, Teddy's all muscle, and there's only so long James can manage before his leg starts to cramp.

He shifts, and Teddy flops off him with an exaggerated huff. James rolls his eyes. "The polite thing would be to offer to clean me off, you know."

Teddy raises a brow. "You're a wizard, aren't you?"

"Yeah, but you know I'm shit at Cleaning Charms."

"Maybe I like the idea of you walking around all day with my come in your arse."

James scoffs, even as his chest glows hot at the possibility. "As tempting as that thought is, I really don't feel like making breakfast with come dripping down my thighs. So if you want pancakes…"

Teddy's wand is in his hand in a flash, and a moment later, the minty-fresh tingle of a Cleaning Charm washes over James's body. James grins. Teddy's such a slut for pancakes, it'd be embarrassing if it weren't so damned useful.

"Make the coffee?" James asks as he steels himself to leave the warm comfort of the bed. Part of him wants to stay here curled up next to Teddy, and spend another few hours lazing about, but his stomach chooses that moment to let out an eager growl, reminding James just why he's getting up in the first place. Food—it's time for food.

Teddy pulls him close for a quick kiss, his eyes bright and smile cheerful when he pulls back. "Absolutely," he replies as he tugs on a pair of sweats and an old Arrows shirt. He looks so sexy and rumpled and entirely _James's_ that it takes all of his willpower not to drag him back to bed. Instead, he throws on clothes of his own and follows Teddy out of their room and into the kitchen to make breakfast, flirting with Teddy as the scent of coffee and bacon begins to fill the air. He can't stop himself from grinning as he flips a pancake on the griddle. Teddy squeezes the back of his neck as he passes, and if James were a kneazle, he'd be purring. 

Mornings in bed with Teddy are amazing, James can't deny that, but mornings _out_ of bed with Teddy aren't half-bad either.

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
